Susie Carmichael
'''Susanna Yvonne "Susie" Carmichael '''is a recurring character from the Nickelodeon TV series Rugrats and its spin-off series All Grown Up!. Susie was brought in as a "foil" to Angelica, as she is Angelica's biggest rival and helps the babies to stand up to the mean-spirited toddler, acting like a deuteragonist to them. Despite the rivalry, she does try to get along with Angelica, and tries to befriend her. Like Angelica, she has many toys, even some that Angelica doesn't have, much to Angelica's personal annoyance. Susie was 3-4 years old in Rugrats and 13-14 years old in All Grown Up!. Description Rugrats Susie made her first appearance in "Meet the Carmichaels", where she and her family moved into Tommy Pickles' neighbourhood. Susie is a very beautiful, cute, sweet, bright, friendly, kind, compassionate, trusting, athletic, competitive and fun-loving tomboy. She loves adventure, and, like the babies, has a very active imagination. She is also a very supportive child, suh as in "The Slide", where she tries to help Chuckie Finster gets over his fear riding down slides, and also ends up winning two fudge pops (from a bet with Angelica) once he overcomes his fear. Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, Susie is also shown to have a mean side, such as in "Tricycle Thief", when she believes Angelica stole her tricycle (however, for once, Angelica did not, and just had an identical one). To punish her, she decides to tie Angelica's doll, Cynthia, to Chuckie's balloon and send it off, much to Angelica's personal horror, even though a low-flying airplace popped the balloon, sending Cynthia falling back down. When they find out her father just put it under the porch, Susie asks for forgiveness. To which for once, Angelica just wants to forget it and race with her for fun. Susie also gets a much better understanding of how adults are, such as in the "Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster", where she began to realise that her father's boss would give the family money to move (although it was obvious that he was doing it to get him to write better material for the Dummi Bears show), and cries when she realises he was enjoying himself. Also, in "The Stork", she explains to Angelica where babies really come from, her knowledge presumably because her mother, a doctor, felt that Susie should know the truth and not silly lies. It is hinted that Susie is not a very good cook, and has also been hinted that Chuckie has a crush on her, and that she might return it. A possible sign is in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, where she is seen dancing with him. In "Be My Valentine", Susie shows a romantic interest in Timmy McNulty, and even makes a valentine for him. However, Timmy, being too naive, throws her valentine away, as he only wanted the button on it. Susie's also shown to be very intelligent for her age, an example of this is seen in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, where she is shown to be fluent in French at only three or four years old. She learns very quickly how to be a toy doctor in "Doctor Susie". She is also a talented tap dancer, and is shown to be quick on her feet in situations. An example would be in "And the Winner Is..." when, after discovering Angelica stole her tap shoes on purpose, realises that although she can't tap dance, she could still win by turning her act into a comedy. All Grown Up! When Susie sang at Didi's baby shower in the first movie, it was the first time she displayed her talent for singing, a talent that would later become the most important part of her character. In 2003, when the spin-off series All Grown Up! was put into production, a press release for the show announced that "smart spunky Susie, still a crusader for what's right, upstages Angelica as a singer with real talent", which implied an increased role for Susie in the new spin-off. Besides her singing talent, it was revealed that she also knows ten languages, as shown in the episode "Runaround Susie". The very first episode of the regular run, "Susie Sings the Blues", had Susie concerned about her singing talent. Since then, she has appeared in a majority of the episodes (although still in less than the other characters). This may be explained by the fact that by the time All Grown Up! premiered, Summer had less regular roles on other shows. Also, while Susie and Angelica are still rivals (especially at singing, as seen in episodes such as "Susie Sings the Blues" and "It's Karma, Dude!), the two have more of a friendship than in the original series, with Susie being one of Angelica's few real friends. Susie even helps Angelica find her doll in "Saving Cynthia". Physical Appearance Susie is an African-American, and has a pair of white eyes with black pupils. She has brown hair, three eyelashes on each eye, wears a yellow dress with purple wavy lines on it, purple leggings, frilly white socks and red ballet flats. Appearances Susie has appeared in many episodes of Rugrats, with her first appearance being in "Meet the Carmichaels". She is only seen briefly in The Rugrats Movie, at Dil's baby shower, having a singing competition with Angelica. As she sings good things about a baby, Angelica loudly and rudely sings only bad things about a baby, which eventually triggers Didi Pickles' contractions. She is seen in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, at the wedding reception of Lou and Lulu, dancing with Chuckie, and again for Chas and Kira's wedding reception, where she joins in on the cake fight. She is given a larger role in Rugrats Go Wild, as she tags along with the others, and uses her video camera to record their adventure. __FORCETOC__ Category:Rugrats Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon TV